Uncharted
Uncharted is an award-winning action-adventure platform video game series developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for its PlayStation line of video game consoles. The series follows modern-day treasure hunter Nathan "Nate" Drake and his companions, Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan, as they travels around the world to uncover various historical mysteries. The series includes Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, its sequel Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, a motion comic prequel, Uncharted: Eye of Indra, the next sequel Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, with all three games exclusively for the PlayStation 3. There is also Uncharted: Golden Abyss for Sony's PlayStation Vita handheld system. A film adaptation has also been announced. The series has sold 13 million copies worldwide as of December, 2011. Games Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Plot The game opens with Nathan "Nate" Drake (voiced by Nolan North13) recovering the coffin of Elizabethan explorer Sir Francis Drake from the ocean floor. Nate claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis, and has inherited a ring with the coordinates of the expedition inscribed on it. The expedition is funded by journalist Elena Fisher (Emily Rose13), who is there to record the events for a documentary. When they open the coffin, however, they find out that it is empty except for a diary written by Sir Francis, showing that Sir Francis faked his death as Nate has always suspected. A band of pirates who have been tracking Nate then suddenly appear and destroy their boat, but the pair are rescued by Nate's partner Victor "Sully" Sullivan (Richard McGonagle13). After returning to shore, Nate and Sully study the diary and uncover information that points to the location of El Dorado, the fabled city of gold, in the Amazon. Fearing that Elena's publishing the documentary would attract rivals, Sully and Nate decide to ditch Elena in the dock and travel to the Amazon on their own. They find the ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that El Dorado is in fact a large gold statue instead of a golden city, and that it has been removed by the Spaniards long ago. Searching further, Nate and Sully discover a long-abandoned German U-boat stuck in the Amazon river containing its dead crew, who appear to have been mauled to death, Spanish gold coins with an unknown mint stamp, and a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary that points to a southern tropic island where the Spaniards have likely taken the statue. Boss Encounters *Nazi Zombies (Debatable) *Navaro (Last boss) Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Plot The narrative opens with a quote attributed to Marco Polo, "I did not tell half of what I saw, for I knew I would not be believed." The plot revolves around the doomed voyage home of Marco Polo from China in 1292. After spending almost 20 years in the court of the Mongol Emperor Kublai Khan, Marco Polo departed with fourteen ships and over six hundred passengers – but when he arrived in Persia a year and a half later, only one ship and eighteen passengers remained. Polo never revealed what had happened to the lost ships. The story begins in medias res, with a wounded Nathan "Nate" Drake (Nolan North) waking up to find himself in a train hanging off a cliff with a bloody stomach wound. Through flashbacks, it is revealed that former associate Harry Flynn (Steve Valentine) and old girlfriend Chloe Frazer (Claudia Black) approached him with a job to steal a Mongolian oil lamp from an Istanbul museum. Nate accepts the job when he learns that the lamp may lead to the treasure of Marco Polo's lost fleet. Harry and Drake acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the lost fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from the mythical city of Shambhala (better known as Shangri-La) before being thrown ashore in Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn double-crosses Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months. Chloe, who claims to have had no knowledge of Flynn's treachery, asks for the help of Drake's friend Victor "Sully" Sullivan (Richard McGonagle) to secure his release. Boss Encounters *Snow Beast *Lazaravic Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Plot The story begins with Nathan "Nate" Drake (Nolan North) and Victor "Sully" Sullivan (Richard McGonagle) meeting with Talbot (Robin Atkin Downes) in a pub in London, England. They negotiate a trade, a large sum of money in return for Sir Francis Drake's ring. Nate and Sully accuse Talbot of offering them counterfeit bank notes and, after fighting their way past Talbot's thugs, Nate and Sully emerge in an alleyway, where they are surrounded and subdued by Charlie Cutter (Graham McTavish), Talbot's cohort. They are then approached by Talbot's client, Katherine Marlowe (Rosalind Ayres), who steals Drake's ring. Nate attempts to go after her, but Cutter guns him and Sully down, seemingly killing them. The story flashes back to 20 years earlier. A 14-year-old Nathan Drake (Billy Unger) explores a museum in Cartagena, Colombia, in search of Sir Francis' ring, but is thrown out after guards suspect him of being a thief. Intrigued by the actions of a younger 40-year-old Victor Sullivan, who he does not know at this point, Nate follows Sully to a keymaker and pickpockets him, before returning to the museum. He steals the ring but before he can leave, he is caught by Marlowe, her henchmen, and Sully, who was working for her. Nate flees with the ring. Sully rescues Nate from Marlowe's agents and decides to act as a mentor to Nate. Boss Encounters * Uncharted: The Golden Absyss Plot The story is set some time before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Nathan Drake is once again the protagonist of the story. Uncover the dark secret behind the 401-year-old massacre of a Spanish expedition as Nathan Drake follows the murderous trail of an ancient and secret Spanish section. Caught in the middle of a rivalry between Jason Dante - his old friend - and Marisa Chase - the granddaughter of an archeologist who has mysteriously vanished without a trace - Nathan races into the treacherous river basins, undiscovered temple ruins and karst caverns of Central America in search of a legendary lost city, only to find himself pushed to the edge of the Golden Abyss. Boss Encounters *